


Слабости твои я оберну нам на пользу

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wolfs lost their abilities for a time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с кинк-феста Т3-46. Дерек/Стайлз. По какой-то причине оборотни утрачивают способности на один месяц. Вся стая в растерянности, но больше всех страдает Дерек, который в отношениях со Стайлзом привык ориентироваться на волчьи чувства - запах и слух. Теперь же Дерек постоянно попадает впросак. Впрочем, Стайлз тоже - буду благодарна за парочку засосов на Дереке, которые, вот незадача - теперь не исцеляются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабости твои я оберну нам на пользу

– Что это? Криптонит? Волшебная лунная пыльца? Затмение? – Стайлз ходит по комнате и перебирает все варианты, приходящие в голову. Затем останавливается. – Погодите. Это не может быть затмение, верно? Если бы это было так, Дерек бы знал. Чувак, ты же должен бы застать хотя бы одно затмение, верно? Но, поскольку ты не знаешь, что это, значит…  
  
Стайлз игнорирует рык. Несмотря на то, что без клыков он не так пугает, даже _не-волчи_ й взгляд Дерека все равно выглядит устрашающе. В отличие от Эрики. Эрика, показывающая свои обычные маленькие зубки, выглядит просто смешно. Скотт сидит, облокотившись на кровать Стайлза, и выглядит самым довольным из всех присутствующих. Ну еще бы. Он мечтал об этом с тех пор, как его укусили.  
  
Присутствующих немного. Скотт, сидящий в ногах у Эллисон, Эрика, сидящая на подоконнике, и Дерек, прислонившийся к двери. Стайлз благодарен Айзеку и Бойду, оставшимся в доме Хейла, в отличие от Эрики, которая просто не могла не пойти следом за Альфой, даже если тот запретил. Запретил, и что с того? Он сейчас в том же положении, что и все остальные.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз устало проводит пятерней по волосам и осматривает всех присутствующих. – Ладно. Что это, черт возьми? Это же не может быть, даже не знаю, аллергия?  
  
Эллисон тихо охает и зажимает рот ладошкой.  
  
***  
  
Они заметили это случайно. Ладно, _они_ не заметили. Стайлз лишь как-то невзначай увидел, что Дерек не стал убирать засосы, оставленные им в одну из ночей. Стайлз всегда знал, что Дерек, как и он сам, вовсе не стремится афишировать их отношения, а потому следы можно оставлять безнаказанно – Дерек все равно их уберет. Поэтому едва виднеющийся из-под воротника куртки засос вряд ли бы кто заметил, но Стайлзу было приятно. Именно чувство, что Дерек сознательно не стал этого делать, и остановило его от комментирования ситуации вслух, чтобы – не дай Боже – не спугнуть. Ну, и чувство самосохранения тоже. Достаточно было знать, что Дерек вообще способен на такие уступки.  
  
Правда, однажды Дерек чуть не напугал его до смерти, когда Стайлз решил приехать без предупреждения. Стая выбралась в город без Альфы, это Стайлз точно знал, поэтому решил устроить сюрприз. Хотя какой сюрприз – Дерек его всегда за милю чует. Очевидно, сюрприз решил устроить Дерек – Стайлз так и замер тогда, слегка опешив от такого приема. Ну и ладно, будто свалившийся на голову черт знает откуда оборотень в новинку.  
  
– Что за черт, Стайлз? Тебя не учили, что нельзя подкрадываться к логову оборотней?  
  
– Подкрадываться? Я споткнулся об оставленные вами бутылки, только бы глухой не услышал. Кстати, а что за бутылки? Вы решили повторить эксперимент Скотта? И я думал, что ты услышал меня еще на подъезде…  
  
На секунду Дерек выглядел растерянным, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
  
– Задумался.  
  
– О, приятно знать, что твой мыслительный процесс настолько глубок, что ты…  
  
Глубоким у Дерека оказался не только мыслительный процесс, но и поцелуй, которым тот заткнул неугомонного Стайлза. И Стайлз не стал настаивать.  
  
Через несколько дней выяснилось, что нихрена это не Дерек. Стайлз даже успел немного пообижаться про себя, пока не понял весь ужас ситуации. За Бойдом и Айзеком гнались. Приезжие охотники, которые, как и Кейт Арджент, не знали, что такое Кодекс. И волчата едва унесли ноги, потому что не сумели обернуться. Дерек, вернувшийся из поездки по делам в Нью-Йорк, был на взводе. Он гонял всех так, что мало не показалось никому и даже Стайлз начал жалеть щенят. Никакие нагрузки не могли заставить их обернуться, принять облик, который бы помог справиться с этим. Идея спокойно собраться и обсудить с мистером-я-женат-на-гугле пришла после того, как Дерек перегнул палку и Айзек со сломанными пальцами взвыл вполне себе волчьим воем без превращения.  
  
Исцеления не произошло.  
  
***  
  
Все поворачиваются к Эллисон.  
  
– Что?! – не выдерживает Дерек.  
  
Скотт шипит, прося заткнуться, и заглядывает Эллисон в глаза.  
  
– Эллисон…  
  
– Я вспомнила. Просто Стайлз сказал про аллергию и я читала… еще в средние века охотники так использовали комбинацию разных трав. Основным элементом является аконит, но он не единственный… Сочетание этих трав ослабляет оборотней вплоть до полного лишения сил.  
  
– Разве это не здорово? Дерек, ты же говорил, что лекарство только одно!  
  
От холодного взгляда Дерека Стайлзу хочется самому заткнуть рот другу, прежде чем тот выдаст очередную фразу, способную вывести Альфу из себя. Кто его знает, может он и в человеческом обличье может разорвать горло. С таким-то взглядом.  
  
– Это не лекарство, это смерть! Это все равно, что заточить человека в четырех стенах. Волк не выдержит долго.  
  
Видя, что Скотт собирается возразить, Эллисон спешно продолжает.  
  
– Дерек прав, Скотт. Не думаю, что здесь важно то, как давно ты являешься оборотнем. Это же все равно, что лишить человека половины себя. Я не думала, что кто-то из охотников использует это сейчас, это слишком… жестоко.  
  
***  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – Стайлз приподнимает голову, недоуменно смотря на Дерека. Тот буквально секунду назад проводил своим широким языком вокруг пупка Стайлза, а теперь замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Или разве что…  
  
– Поправь, если я ошибаюсь, но ты меня… нюхаешь? – Стайлз все еще смотрит неверяще. Дерек в ответ смотрит так, как тогда в машине, когда Стайлз просил потренироваться в разговорах на нем. Словно Стайлз идиот и Дерек отказывается что-либо комментировать. – Эй, да ладно тебе, как будто я не знаю, что ты и так это постоянно делаешь. Но, черт возьми, неужели нельзя не так громко сопеть? Я серьезно, у меня же сейчас все упа…  
  
– Ты не пахнешь, – заявляет Дерек, а Стайлз не знает, радоваться этому или, наоборот, обидеться на такое заявление.  
  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что обычно я воняю? – лучшая тактика, это нападение и перевод стрелок. Стайлз это выяснил еще в те далекие времена, когда они со Скоттом только начали наведываться на места преступлений.  
  
– Идиот, конечно! У всех есть свой природный запах. Я… не чувствую твой.  
  
Стайлз понимает, что Дереку некомфортно. Только никак не поймет, от чего. Понятно, что лишиться внезапно целой части себя, это, конечно, хреново, но есть здесь что-то еще. Что-то, что заставляет Дерека… нервничать?  
  
– В чем дело? – Стайлз приподнимается на локтях и смотрит. Дерек нависает над ним, опираясь на руки и расставив ноги по обе стороны от колен Стайлза.  
  
Глаза Дерека лихорадочно мечутся от закушенных губ Стайлза к напряженным соскам, к ширинке и обратно, и Стайлз понимает.  
  
– Эй, – Стайлз приподнимает бедра и трется о живот Дерека. – Все в порядке, если ты об этом. Серьезно, Дерек, не могу поверить, что ты мог в этом…  
  
Стайлз не успевает договорить, потому что Дерек с рыком набрасывается на его губы, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы Стайлза. И лишь когда рука оборотня обхватывает возбужденный член, поцелуи становятся менее агрессивными, а движения – более плавными.  
  
Дерек успокаивается.  
  
***  
  
Дерек ненавидит его. Серьезно. Они сидят в доме Хейлов и обсуждают, как не попасть на глаза новоприбывшим охотникам. Бойд уверяет, что они не привели их к дому в той погоне, следовательно, опасаться нечего. Да, они будут сидеть и не высовываться. Да, Айзек полностью согласен. Эрика сидит притихшая, растерянная и никому из ребят не привычно видеть ее такой. Однако и Бойд, и Айзек – особенно Айзек – выглядят растерянными. Лидия уехала из города по семейным делам и Дерек рад, что хоть кто-то из щенков в относительной безопасности. Арджент отсутствует, пытаясь уговорить отца хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как охотники обнаружили его волчат. И полторы с того момента, как он чуть не напал на Стайлза. Дерек не идиот, после слов Арджент он тем же вечером пересмотрел все старые семейные записи, и нашел. Это действительно варварский способ каких-то приматов, которым пользовались веков пять назад. Дерек никогда с подобным не сталкивался, но слышал от деда, который любил рассказывать разные байки про охотников. Волчья чума. Никакая это не комбинация подобная букету, это настоящий гибрид аконита и мха. Стоит его только посадить – а он в считанные дни разрастется по территории, постепенно лишая сил. Вот почему никто из них не заметил этого сразу.  
  
Дерек думает о том, что надо бы сплавить щенков из этого места обратно по домам. Он осматривает стаю и взгляд останавливается на самых проблемных ее членах. Скотт и Стайлз сидят бок о бок, переговариваясь о чем-то. О чем? О планах на вечер? Обсуждая грядущий тест? Дерек отдал бы все, чтобы услышать, о чем они говорят, и почему Скотт то и дело оглядывается на него, пока Стайлз ему что-то тихо говорит на ухо. Скотт встает с дивана, сообщая, что им пора, и прощается с ребятами, а Стайлз нагло, уверенно смотрит на Дерека и что-то шепчет. Дерек не умеет читать по губам и этот гаденыш прекрасно знает об этом, судя по самоуверенной ухмылке.  
  
Он ненавидит его. Серьезно. Настолько, что не придет ни сегодня, ни завтра. Вообще до тех пор, пока они не выберутся из этого болота.  
  
***  
  
Он сдается и приходит на следующий день. Раньше ему было достаточно проехать недалеко от дома Стилински или от школы, чтобы услышать, что Стайлз живой и невредимый. Теперь же этого не достаточно.  
  
Он ждет в комнате Стайлза, читая одну из многочисленных энциклопедий, и прислушивается к звукам с улицы. Бесполезно. Машины проезжают мимо, останавливаются на пару минут, а Дерек дергается каждый раз, когда слышен визг тормозов. Стайлз влетает в комнату через пятнадцать минут после того, как Дерек отправил смс. Смотрит на спокойно развалившегося в кресле Дерека, моргает, и это редкие три секунды, когда Стайлз не может выговорить ни слова. Но приходит в себя он все равно быстро.  
  
– Что это? – орет он, тряся мобильником перед носом Дерека. – Черт возьми, Дерек, нельзя так пугать! В следующий раз за такие штуки я вышвырну твой волчий зад на улицу прямо из окна, тем более, что сейчас сделать это не составит никакого труда.  
  
– Ты ушел с занятий.  
  
– О, ради Бога, я _постоянно_ ухожу с занятий, чтобы спасти ваш маленький отряд. Ты написал, что это срочно!  
  
– Да. Я хотел узнать, как дела у щенков в школе.  
  
Стайлз только беспомощно выдыхает. Он знает, что спорить бесполезно.  
  
– Никак. Айзек старается незаметно передвигаться от машины до школы и никому не попадаться на глаза. Они с Бойдом не уверены, что охотники их хорошо разглядели, но лучше перестраховаться.  
  
– А Эрика?  
  
– Как всегда. Что? Ты же не думаешь, что она плакала мне в жилетку и говорила, как ей тяжело? Это же Эрика.  
  
Бойда Дерек сам видел сегодня утром. Про Скотта он не спрашивает. Он и так знает ответ. Стайлз молча переступает с ноги на ногу, а потом не выдерживает.  
  
– А ты?  
  
Дерек только угрюмо смотри в ответ. Он тоже не собирается плакаться в жилетку и раскисать. Стайлз знает это, поэтому у него есть другой план.  
  
***  
  
– Что это, Дерек? – Эрика внимательно смотрит на его шею, и Дерек с трудом подавляет желание схватиться за нее и проверить что же с ней не так.  
  
– Что. Это? – Эрика подходит ближе и… Господи Боже, она принюхивается! Стайлз давится соком, Скотт хлопает его по спине, но никто больше не смотрит в их сторону. Все взгляды обращены на Альфу.  
  
Дерек как никогда рад, что именно вот сейчас у стаи отсутствует природный нюх. Он уверен, что он весь пропах Стайлзом, который вовсе не просто так внезапно подавился. Дерек совершенно забыл об этом, как и Стайлз, но это не помешает ему проучить маленького, противного...  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Эрика. Я думаю, все знают, что это такое, – подает голос Стайлз. Нет, Дерек его точно убьет. – Злишься, что не можешь учуять, кто увел его из-под твоего носа?  
  
Эрика лишь рычит, но не в состоянии сделать ничего больше. Пререкаться перед Альфой, который не опроверг слова Стилински, но и не сказал ничего больше, не хочется. И все же Дерек замечает, что и Айзек, и Бойд, и даже Скотт украдкой бросают на него взгляды, и он готов спорить, что вот сейчас даже МакКолл расстроен тем, что не может ничего учуять.  
  
Жаль.  
  
Он был бы впечатлен.  
  
***  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – Стайлз пользуется секундной заминкой Дерека и пристегивает его руки к спинке кровати. – Стайлз, какого черта…  
  
– Спокойно. Расслабься.  
  
– Я с тебя шкуру спущу, – сообщает Дерек, но выглядит он скорее растерянным, чем рассерженным. – Стайлз, если ты не объяснишь…  
  
– Я учу тебя видеть плюсы в ситуации.  
  
– Плюсы? Тебе невероятно повезло, что я не в состоянии вырвать наручники вместе с спинкой кровати. А заодно и твой несчастный хребет.  
  
– Вот именно! – улыбается Стайлз, сидя на его бедрах. И держа в руках… О, ради Бога, серьезно?  
  
– Стилински…  
  
– Заткнись, – Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы завязать Дереку глаза. – Ты привык все время ориентироваться на свои, хм, особенные способности, – Дерек не видит, но готов спорить, что Стайлз закатил глаза. – И ты совершенно беспомощен, когда дело касается нас, простых смертных. Давай, постарайся прислушаться к ощущениям, что говорит тебе тело.  
  
Ладно, думает Дерек, в конце концов, он может скинуть его со своих бедер. Элементарно. Ведь сможет?  
  
– Стайлз, немедленно…  
  
– Заткнись и слушай, – выдыхает Стайлз ему в шею, проводит губами над кожей, так, что Дерек может чувствовать тепло Стайлза, но все же едва касаясь, дразня, словно шепчет что-то, рисует губами, а Дерек должен отгадать и услышать.  
  
И Дерек слушает.  
  
***  
  
– Прошел почти месяц.  
  
Стайлз молчит. Дерек волнуется. Он не слышит стук сердца Стайлза, не чувствует его ритм, он не ощущает ничего из того, на что привык ориентироваться. Молчание – не конек Стайлза и теперь, когда Дерек не может «читать» его так, как раньше, это знатно нервирует. Потому что он не может понять, как на самом деле Стайлз отнесется к тому, что произойдет. Спустя минуту Стайлз находит пальцы Дерека своими и сжимает их.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Если мы не обернемся в это полнолуние… Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз переплетает их пальцы, сжимая чуть сильнее.  
  
– Мы справимся, слышишь. Крис обещал, что к концу месяца тех охотников не будет в городе. О противоядии они тоже позаботятся. Слышишь?  
  
Дерек кивает. Возможно, ему в будущем вообще не понадобится чутье в общении со Стайлзом. Потому что сейчас ему кажется, что они на одной волне.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз подскакивает на кровати в ту же секунду, как за окном раздается протяжный, довольный вой. Он поднимает ставни и ждет.  
  
Вой раздается ближе, и Стайлз улыбается.  
  
***  
  
– Дерек, и все же…  
  
Дерек молчит, чуть подняв бровь в ответ. Эрика хмурится. Шея Дерека девственно чиста, как попка младенца, и это раздражает ее больше всего. От меток всегда исходит свой запах, запах того, кто их оставил, пометил. Убрать метки все равно что провести генеральную уборку. Она незаметно принюхивается, пока Альфа обсуждает план тренировки с Бойдом, и пожимает плечами. От Дерека пахнет так же, как обычно. Кожаной курткой, им самим, каждым членом стаи и Стайлзом. Куда ж без него. Им всегда везде пахнет, это как персональный скунс их стаи.  
  
Где-то на грани сознания вертится мысль, что что-то от ее волчьего нюха ускользает. И она обязательно выяснит, что это.

 


End file.
